A Veela's Desire for Her Mate
by xRomantic89x
Summary: Everyone has an idea of what a Veela is, but once you get to know a Veela a little more, it turns out it was nothing what you thought they were. Full summary inside. Warning: contains femslash, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Summary: Everyone has an idea of what a Veela is, but once you get to know a Veela a little more, it turns out they were nothing what you thought they were. Hermione finds out that they can be persistent, possessive, jealous, controlling, obsessive, aggressive, protective and dominant. **

**AN: Fleur and Bill were never together. This takes place after the war. The Veela in this story is a little different than the ones in the books. This is femslash, OOC, AU.**

**Chapter 1:**

The hard rain was beating down the window loudly and hard. The sound of the loud thunder was oddly enough comforting me. I shook the ice in my glass cup of scotch before I took another sip. My face scrunched at the awful taste. From my leather seat, I glanced around the living room, taking in the paintings and furniture before my gaze finally found the fireplace. Despite this being a luxurious home, I felt lonely. That doesn't make sense to me because I have good friends.

It doesn't seem that long ago when 'You-know-who' fell. I can still remember it clear as day. I think about all the events during and after that time. Ron and I tried a relationship but it never stuck. Luckily, Harry and Ginny made it and are now married. The three of us, Harry, Ron and I are still best friends and keep in touch. My mouth curved into a smile as I recalled happy memories of them.

After about ten minutes, I decided to call it a night since it was getting pretty late. I got up from my seat, flicked the table lamp off and walked to my room.

* * *

><p><em>Next morning:<em>

I decided to grab a bite at a muggle café. After paying for my breakfast, I grabbed a seat at a table. As I was drinking my coffee, I read the newspaper. A shadow blocking my light caused me to stop reading and look behind me. I couldn't breathe, literally.

I instantly recognized the woman as Fleur Delacour. She wore a pure white button-up shirt that hugged her body, a gold heart-shaped necklace, black slacks made of cotton and black boots. Her waist-length blond hair was shiny and healthy-looking. Her blue eyes were the brightest I've ever seen. The sun shining down on her made her red lip gloss and hair shine even brighter. Her white skin looked flawless, smooth and soft. It was a shame there were no words that could explain her beauty. She stole my breath away.

"Bonjour, 'Ermione." she said

"H-hi." I managed a squeak

"It has been a while, no?" she asked, taking a seat at my table.

"Yeah." I nodded

She gave me a seductive smile. "Too long for my liking." She gave me a wink. I then remembered just how flirtatious she was with me during the war. My heart hammered against my chest. Her voice was husky and sexy.

I nodded again, "Yeah." I mentally kicked myself. Can I say anything else?

She shrugged, "What have you been up to?"

I swallowed…hard. I took a deep breath, "Nothing much. Just work."

Her gaze traced down my body and back again. I did my best not to squirm but I think Fleur knew, for she gave me another seductive smile.

"Ron told me that you got a job at the Ministry. The 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature'?"

I blinked a few times, "That's correct. What about you? Are you still working at Gringotts?"

She shook her head, "No. I…decided to go after something else."

My curiosity peaked, "Really? What were you planning to pursue?"

She leaned on the table with her elbow and placed her chin under her hand. She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, "You'll find out."

I couldn't help but blush. My heart was still hammering.

"You know, we should really get together sometime." She said

I nodded, "Yeah."

She got up from her seat with a smile; she gave me a kiss on my cheek that was too close to my lips, "I'll see you around 'Ermione."

"W-wait! You need my contact info." I said

She shook her head, "No need. I'll be around." She said and walked off

I was stunned. I noticed my body was shaking.

Why was I feeling like this? I've seen her lots of times and never have I come undone like this! I finished my breakfast and headed off to work.

* * *

><p>After a long day of work, I got home and got settled in. After a few more hours of work, I ate and then went to bed. As I lied in bed, I kept thinking about Fleur. Why was she acting like that? Was it nothing? Was it just harmless flirting? Why was I reacting to her?<p>

Instead of dwelling on it, I decided to let it go and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up, got ready, and went to work. I got a note from Ginny and Harry asking to get together, which I gladly accepted.<p>

I met them at a muggle restaurant. I spotted them at a private booth near a window and walked over.

"Hi, guys." I said

"Hey Hermione." Ginny and Harry said

They both got up to hug me and I hugged them back.

"How have you been?" I asked taking a seat across from them.

"Great." Harry said

"What about you?" Ginny asked with a smile.

I shrugged, "Nothing new. Oh! But I did ran into Fleur the other day."

Harry looked surprised and Ginny's eyebrows shot up, "Fleur Delacour?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well…I'm sure that was fun." She said sarcastically

"I don't understand why you're so against her. She's not that bad." I said

Ginny scoffed, "Yes, she is. All she cares about is looks and her image and she is selfish."

"There's nothing wrong with caring about those things." I said

Ginny gave me a confused look, "No, but it is when you care about nothing else."

I shook my head, "I don't believe that's all she cares about."

Ginny's eyebrows scrunched, "Hermione…why are you so insistent on defending her?"

"I'm not." I said before a waitress came to take our order.

When she left, Harry asked, "What did she want?"

I shrugged, "Just to catch up."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What did you say?"

"I said yes of course."

"Hermione, you know I love you, but I don't think it wise to do that." Ginny said

"Why?" I asked

"Because Veelas are dangerous."

I snorted, "What?"

"It's true Hermione. My brother, Bill found out. They are not what they seem to be. At first glance, they appear normal human beings when actuality, they are hazardous. That's one of the reasons why I despise her."

I shook my head, "I'm still not following Ginny." I heard footsteps and looked to my left to see the waitress coming.

Ginny waited until the she set our drinks down on the table.

When the waitress was out of sight she continued, "Bill told me that when he tried to ask her out, she was adamant about refusing. Despite this, he continued trying. Finally, after a very long time, let's just say she made it clear that the answer will forever be 'no' to him."

"What happened?" I asked, intrigued

"He got a few broken bones. Granted, he may have deserved it for trying to force her to go out with him, but still. You know, he didn't tell me this for a long time. He lied and said he got into a bar fight. I guess he was humiliated that he got beaten up by a girl." Ginny fought off a laugh.

"I don't know a spell specifically used to break bones." I said in deep thought

Harry sighed, "Well that's the thing. She didn't use magic."

My jaw dropped, "She didn't use magic? How did she-?"

"She used her hands." Harry said

I was shocked, "What! A big guy like Bill? That's impossible!"

"Not for a Veela." Harry said

"I didn't read anything like that in books."

"I don't think they would have that info in them. They are _very_ secretive, as you know. That's not only what Veela can do." Ginny said

As if I wasn't shocked enough, "What else?"

She leaned over so she could whisper, "They are super fast. They are so fast they are invisible. Bill never saw it coming. She was a good twenty feet away from him and he barely blinked and she was right in front of him. A Veela's speed is faster than the human eye. Their strength is remarkable. She pinned him up against the wall, hard, breaking his shoulder blade. She slammed her hand next to Bill's head and the wall _cracked under her hand_. That wall was made up of cement. I guess she did that to scare him. Needless to say, he stopped pursuing her."

It looked like Harry was fighting a smile.

I didn't know what to think. I was floored. Then it hit me, "You're making this up, aren't you?"

Ginny looked offended, "I'm not! Look into my eyes and you'll see."

I did just that and saw she was telling the truth. I put my hands to my face. I couldn't believe this.

Ginny took a sip of her drink, "I use to make it clear that I disliked her but after hearing about Bill…I don't make it _as _open. I don't believe she would truly hurt someone but then again why run the risk?"

I nodded. I could feel the fear welling up inside of me.

"As if that wasn't scary enough, Veelas seem to not care about anyone except their own." Harry said

My heart dropped. Could Fleur not care about me? A part of me had a huge crush on her, I grudgingly admitted. I even fantasized the idea of being her girlfriend today during work. I was instantly depressed of the idea of her not caring about me. I had thought about asking her out but I decided not to because I didn't know how she felt towards women or if she even _liked_ me.

Ginny nodded, "What else don't we know about Veelas?"

I turned the conversation to a different direction, discussing work and other things.

We ended the night after a few hours, returning to our homes. I didn't get much sleep that night, thinking about Fleur. I didn't think I could be hit this hard. My heart was broken.

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone for your encouraging and kind words.**

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up the next morning and remembered it was Friday. I had a lot to do before the deadline. I felt that I was crunched for time and had to rush. After getting ready, I decided to skip breakfast and just head to work.

When I opened the front door and stepped out, I heard a crunching sound beneath my shoes. I looked down and saw a purple note. I picked it up and it read in cursive, _'Looking forward to seeing you. -Fleur'. _First off, how did she know where I lived? She wasn't going to make this easy for me was she? My chest became constricted and I felt tears well up in my eyes at the memory of last night's talk with Harry and Ginny. I still couldn't understand why this was affecting me so much. Was it because I wanted a lover? I may never know.

I put the note on the counter and proceeded on my way out.

* * *

><p>It was eleven o' clock at night and I still wasn't finished. I had planned to be done a lot sooner but was created with more work when I walked into my office.<p>

I was sitting at my wooden desk hunched over paperwork with my left hand over my eyes. My eyes were burning and felt heavy from exhaustion.

I heard my door creak open and I looked up to see who it was. I was surprised to Fleur standing there.

She walked in, closing the door behind her. She gave me a smile and asked, "What are you doing here? You should be at home."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. Where do I begin? Whywas _she_ here in my office? How did she know I was still here? Was she stalking me?

"I could ask you the same thing." I responded

She walked up to my desk, leaning on it. Her smile grew and she shrugged, "I knew you were here, so I decided to ask you when you wanted to get together."

"I'm sorry, Fleur. I'm having second thoughts about that." I said

She cocked her head to the side, "Why?" she whispered

I sighed, "Because I'm not convinced that it is a good idea."

She gave me a seductive smile and I felt my resolve crumble. My heart was beating faster and my stomach flipped. "What can I say or _do_ to convince you otherwise?"

_Dammit!_ Why was this happening to me?

I looked at her in her eyes, trying to ignore them enchanting me, "Nothing." I got up from my chair, took my paperwork, organizing it and put them in my briefcase.

"What has changed since we've last spoken?" she asked

"I just…see things more clearly now."

"Not to be rude Mademoiselle, but if you did, you would not be doing this. Just tell me, I deserve that much." She said

My body tensed. Should I tell her the truth? I decided honesty was best.

"You really want to know?" I asked

She nodded and my stomach flipped again. Why is it that everything she does is sexy? I realized that this was going to be harder than I originally thought.

"I had a little talk with Ginny and Harry." I said

She just stared at me and the look she gave me caused my heart to pick up even faster.

She shrugged and put her hands up as if asking me to continue, "And?"

"Tell me something. Do you…do you have…feelings for me?" I asked timidly

She gave me another sexy smile. Does she have to smile all the time? It's making this harder.

"Romantic feelings?" she asked

I nodded, "Yes."

"Yes." she said without hesitation

"So you admit it?" I asked, pointing to her

"Yes!" she said as if it was obvious. "I had thought I made my point clear."

She walked over to me, behind the desk. With each step she took my heart rate accelerated. I'm surprised my heart hasn't exploded by now.

When she reached me, she cupped my face, "I tried telling you through body language but I guess I wasn't clear enough. I _want_ you Hermione. I apologize if my words frighten you but it is the truth. Please know this; you need not be afraid of me. I will not hurt you."

I melted and took hold of her hands and broke them away from my face. "When did this happen?" I wasn't so tired anymore.

"For a while now. Deep down, I always knew."

I was baffled, "What?" I squeaked

"Why is it so hard to believe? There are countless things I love about you but lack of self-esteem is not one of them, amour." she said irritably. "I see I'm going to have to work on that, to get you to see the true beauty you are. To see yourself the way I see you. 'Ermione, you are intelligent, funny, adorable, caring, hard-working, loyal, strong, beautiful and sexy. " I blushed at the last part. "You are a rare find indeed. If someone can't see that, then there is something wrong with them. You take my breath away." she said

Oh, she is good. She almost had me. "I'm not falling for that, Fleur." I said, backing away.

She looked hurt and instantly felt guilty. She quickly covered it up, "'Ermione, please, I'm being serious. Why would I lie?"

"Because that's what you do! Harry and Ginny warned me that you don't Veelas don't care. They also said Veelas are dangerous. They told me the story about Bill."

Fleur lips thinned. I believe she was caught off guard. "And you automatically believe them?"

I narrowed my eyes, "They're my best friends, Fleur. They wouldn't lie to me."

Fleur held up her hands, "I wasn't implying that they were lying. I mean that perhaps they hadn't gotten all the facts right."

"So, you didn't pin Bill to the wall and slammed your hand against it, making the wall crack?" I asked

She had a guilty look, "Well, that part was true." she muttered

I crossed my arms and gave her a look that said 'well?'

"But it isn't true that Veelas don't care! We can care quite a lot actually…when it's the right person." Fleur said

"Let me show you. Let me show just how deeply we can care." she said, cupping my face again, her eyes pleading.

I've never seen this side of her, before. It made me think that perhaps Ginny and Harry were wrong. Another part of me was too scared to take the risk of getting hurt though.

I backed away from her, "I-I don't think so Fleur."

"You will not give me a chance?" she asked, her voice breaking.

I almost caved, "I'm sorry." I said sincerely. I wanted to be with her, I really did but I told myself this was for the best. She and I could never happen.

Fleur's expression turned to determination. She gave me a nod, "Well then Mademoiselle Granger, I will just have to prove it to you. I will win your heart if it is my final act. I should probably warn you…I like an occasional challenge and I will be looking forward to courting you. I can chase you forever."

I ignored the warm feeling in me and shook my head, "I'm sorry Fleur but it won't happen. I'm very stubborn."

Fleur smiled, "Ah, but a determined Veela is more stubborn. You're in for quite a ride Hermione." She promised with a seductive smile.

I got the impression that there was a double meaning to that.

"I will see you again soon." she said and left

When the door closed I felt my knees buckle. I couldn't hold it anymore and my legs gave out, dropping me to the floor. How far was she willing to take this?

I got up from the floor, grabbed my briefcase, and headed home.

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning when I finally finished everything and I was beat. I put everything away and headed to bed.<p>

_Hours later:_

I wasn't surprised at all that I dreamt of Fleur. She is everywhere, in my office, café, my home, my head and now my dreams. I will admit they were pleasant dreams and I was mad at myself for enjoying dreaming of her.

I quickly got ready for the day and went down to my job to hand in my paperwork. I noticed in my office it still smelled strongly like Fleur; fresh fallen snow, lilac, cinnamon, rain, pear, roses, apple, hyacinth and something else that I couldn't quite place. How she was able to smell like all of that at once was beyond me. It must be a Veela thing. It was intoxicating and addictive. I could smell it forever and never get tired of it.

I sat in my chair, closed my eyes and just inhaled the scent, my eyes rolling at the back of my head. After about half an hour, I realized what I was doing and mentally kicked myself. A horrible realization dawned on me; I was obsessed with her.

I got up and went home to catch up on much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my doorbell. I never conceived the idea of the sound being so annoying. I got up from my bed and answered the door. A tall young man probably still in his teens was standing there, holding a bouquet of roses.<p>

"Miss Granger?" he asked

"Yes." I answered

"For you." he said, handing me the bouquet. Before I could reply, he left.

I closed the door and saw the note attached. I grabbed it and it read in purple lettering, _'Hermione, I will make you mine. Love, Fleur'_

My heart melted at the words. I love the sound of it. Then a wave of annoyance swept through me when I hoped she would. I really was at war with myself. I was struggling to not think about her and to just give in. Against my better judgment, I found a vase to put the flowers in.

I was still disturbed by the idea of not knowing anything about Veelas. I was very curious about them and wanted to know more. I supposed Fleur would tell me about them but I didn't want to lead her on, plus the less time I spend with her the better. I decided I'd go to every magic library there was within reach that may have _something _that was true about Veelas. The problem with that was how to decide which was false and which was true. I would gather all that I can and try to compare. I just hoped I didn't _bump_ into Fleur along the way.

* * *

><p>There were several libraries that I went to and checked out different books. By the time I finished, I had a stack of books about Veelas. I took them home and began to read about them.<p>

After reading a number of books, I had a hard time not destroying them. For some reason, I knew these were all false. How they got published was beyond me.

It wasn't a complete loss, though. On the last book, I saw that there was a way to contact a Veela. I figured it was better than these books and talking to Fleur. I wrote down the address and would head out tomorrow morning to see her.

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted and favorited.**

**Chapter 3:**

After a long night of coming in and out of sleep, I decided to get up early. I got ready and spent my time reading and doing things around the house, waiting for the time to go by before I headed out. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:14. I decided to make breakfast before going to see that Veela.

After breakfast, I decided now was a good time. I grabbed the paper with the address on it and apparated near the address.

I instantly felt sick. I knew I'd regret it but I wanted to get there quickly. I went down the alley and out to the street. It was busy with wizards and witches walking every which way. It was fast paced; everyone seemed to be in a rush. As soon as I stepped onto the sidewalk, I was bumped into by several people. Some of them hesitated to apologize.

The environment reminded me of a big city with the tall, square buildings everywhere I turned. I looked at the address in my hand and proceeded to look for it, dodging people as I went. I walked for about five minutes when I saw it on the other side of me. I quickly walked over to it but not without getting knocked to the ground by an older man wheeling a wagon. I got up, annoyed and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

I looked at the building in admiration. It certainly stands out. It was spotless unlike the other buildings covered in mud, dirt and owl droppings. The building had thousands of windows that looked to be at least seven feet in length. The double doors had a beautiful embossed design of a bird on them.

I opened the door, walked in and was taken aback. It was so light and open. There wasn't a single sound. That was until I let go of the door and it slammed shut with a loud _bang_ thanks to the wind. The sound made me cringe. I looked around the building and no one was in sight. I looked to my left and saw a board. I walked over to it, softening my steps when I realized the echo of my heels was banging against the tile.

The board had writing on it, directing where everything and everyone was. I noticed there only seemed to be female names. Did men work here? Probably not if Veelas worked here. Imagine the chaos. I waited for it to go through the cycle, watching out for the Veela's name, Chanel.

I jumped when I heard a voice, "Excuse me!"

I looked behind me and saw a beautiful brunette standing there with her fists on her hips, she wasn't too pleased.

"How did you get in here? No one can get in here, unless…" she asked trailing off in thought.

I scrunched my eyebrows, confused. "I just opened the door." I said, hoping I didn't sound like a smart-ass.

She looked confused and intrigued at the same time. She walked over to me abruptly, her loud heels clicking, echoing against the halls.

She grabbed me, pulling me forward and turned me around. She pulled the collar of my shirt away, exposing my shoulder blade. This was a little too personal for me.

I pulled away from her, "Excuse me. What are you doing?"

"Are you dating a Veela?" she asked quickly

I made a confused expression. "No, why?"

She ran a hand through a hand through her hair, "I do not understand." she whispered "Why are you here?" she asked

"I'm here to see Chanel. I had a few questions about Veelas." I said

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "I do not believe she will tell you anything."

"I found a book that referred to her." I said

"Veelas do not go around telling others about us. Although if you are this insistent, I will take you to her. Follow me." she said

She turned and walked down a hall. Since she was walking fast and she was tall, it was a little difficult to keep up with her.

She walked us to an elevator and pressed the button. We waited until we were on the right floor. The silence was very awkward. Wanting to diffuse it, I asked her, "Is everyone working here a Veela?"

She glanced at me and said, "Yes. Have you noticed there aren't any men?"

I nodded, "I'd figure that's why."

She smiled, "Yes. We've tried to work with the men but it did not go too well. That was a huge mistake. Not to mention none of their work got done."

The door opened and we stepped out.

I followed her down the hall and she stopped us at an office door with the name _Lafontaine_. She knocked and the door swung open.

A curly redheaded woman holding a book was standing by a bookshelf. She had a red long-sleeved button-up blouse, black heels and a black skirt that reached to her knees. She had a medium complexion and brown eyes.

"Hello Carol. What brings you here." she asked

"Chanel, you have a guest." She said gesturing to me

She closed her book, "Oh?"

Carol, as I now came to know her as, walked to her and whispered in a language I didn't recognize. I could only guess that it was the language of Veela.

Chanel looked to me when Carol was done talking. She slowly walked towards me. I noticed in my peripheral vision that Carol walked out, leaving me alone with Chanel.

"Please, sit down." She said

I took a seat on the sofa, opposite from her. I took in the appearance of her office. It was painted light purple. It was so light and open. All the furniture was made of wood, except for the sofas and chairs. There was a big fish tank on one wall. A huge wooden table was set in the middle of the room, for meetings. The windows on my left side were huge; they reached from the carpet to the ceiling.

"So, to my understanding, you just walked in here?" she asked

"Yeah, I apologize, I-"

She held up her hand to stop me.

"That is not necessary." She said with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" I saw her give me a hungry, lustful look.

I blushed and my heart rate picked up in nervousness. Were all Veelas like this?

"I-I wanted to know more about Veelas." I said

She moved from her seat and sat right next to me, "I can _teach_ you a lot of things."

I felt uncomfortable. I slowly moved further away from her, trying to be subtle about it.

"Well, good. Do you mind me asking you questions?" I said, ignoring the innuendo.

"Hmm. I suppose that will be alright." She said with a smile.

"Okay…where to begin." I said and she patiently waited.

"Are Veelas what they seem to be?" I ask

She raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is that, they appear to be a little…fragile but a friend of mine said they are anything but." I said

She had a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite understand.

"Why do you want to know about that?" she asked

"I suppose curiosity." I said

"It is not my place to answer that. I'm sorry." She said

"Okay then. How do I get a Veela to stop pursuing me?"

She raised both eyebrows in surprise, "Why would you want that?"

Was she going to keep doing this, answer my question with one of her own?

"Maybe the Veela likes you and wants to just…express their feelings towards you." She said, laying her right hand on my thigh. I jumped at the contact and she flinched away as if she was burned.

She looked at me intensely as if she was searching for something. "You…are not referring to me are you?"

So that's it. She thinks I wanted to know how to make her stop pursuing me.

I shook my head, "No."

"That means you have another Veela after your heart." She said

I nodded, "Yes."

She let out a sigh, "If this Veela is your mate then, I'm sorry to inform you that you are out of luck."

I waited for her to continue. When she didn't, I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Just like that?"

Her silence gave me her answer. "What if I _choose_ to not go along?"

"As I said, if you are her mate, your relationship is inevitable. There is no escaping it. You can try to resist and deny all you want, but it will only come back harder."

I let out an annoyed sigh.

She cocked her head and looked at me with interest, "Who is this Veela you are referring to?"

"Fleur Delacour."

Her eyes widened and her posture stiffened. She just sat there frozen before she said, "Fleur Delacour?"

I nodded, "Yeah, do you know her?"

She nodded, "Yes. She is our alpha."

"Alpha?" I ask.

Chanel nodded, "There are Veelas in a group called a coven. There are currently seventy-two in ours."

My eyes widened, "Seventy-two? What is an alpha?"

"Fleur is an alpha, along with her parents and sister, Gabrielle. They are the strongest and fastest. They are more powerful than the rest of us." She said

"I still don't understand." I said

"Veelas are not loners. They like to be in a coven with others. Depending on what coven you want to join, the rules vary. A coven can be spread throughout different countries but we all come together often." She said, finding her nails more interesting.

"What is the alpha's job?" I asked.

"Like I said, every coven is different. In my case, Fleur would be responsible for protecting us."

"Protecting you from what?"

"I have said too much as it is. I have to get back to work. Do me a favor, though? Don't mention that I…_flirted_ with you." She said

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why would I do that?"

She shrugged, "You are her mate. Veelas don't take kindly to _anyone _flirting or trying to seduce their mate. I would surely be punished if she ever finds out." She said with a hint of fear.

"You didn't even know though." I said'

She nodded her head, "It does not matter."

"And in any case, I'm not convinced I'm her mate." I said

"I think a part of you knows and just won't admit it." She said with a smile.

I scoffed.

"Listen, I cannot give you any more information. My alpha would want you to ask her. That is the only way you will find out." She said

I got up and she did as well. I held out my hand and she took it. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome." I turned to leave and I was at the door when her voice stopped me, "She does have wonderful taste. She is a very lucky woman."

Without looking back, I opened the door and walked out.

When I reached home, I sat on my couch and let my thoughts wander. That visit seemed almost useless. A part of me was furious. This couldn't be easy?

If there was one thing I know about Veelas, it's that they never cease to stop until they get what they want. It worried me to know what I was what Fleur wanted. I was also terrified that I may be Fleur's mate. Who knows what she has planned.

**The next chapter will have Fleur pursuing Hermione.**


End file.
